


Fuck Me Until I Smell Like You

by victurius



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Jealousy, M/M, Public Sex, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 21:25:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16272656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victurius/pseuds/victurius
Summary: The title should really tell you what this is all about.





	Fuck Me Until I Smell Like You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [faithvalconbridge (plisetskytrash)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plisetskytrash/gifts).



“Stiles,” Derek grunted. “Be quiet.” His words were punctuated with short, sharp thrusts into the younger man’s body. “I can hear people coming out of the bar.”

“It’s a little hard when... Ahh!” Stiles shrieked as Derek’s cock seemed to have found his prostate. “When you’re doing that,” he finally managed to say, closing his eyes and leaning his head back until he hit the cold, hard stone wall behind him.

It had all started when Stiles had decided to go out for the night and drink… by himself… in a shady bar on the outskirts of Beacon Hills. So, maybe that hadn’t looked like the best way for Stiles to spend his time. Apparently to Derek it had looked like Stiles was trying to pick someone up and boy was he unhappy about that. The alpha had torn into the bar, eyes practically flashing red, and looking wilder than Stiles had ever seen him.

Now, they were in some dark side alley next to the bar, pants barely pulled down to their knees, fucking like horny teenagers.

“Well, I wouldn’t have had to…” Derek trailed off as his cock buried into Stiles’ body right to the base, his head falling down to rest on Stiles’ shoulder. His forehead was slick with sweat and his two hands were gripping Stiles’ waist, holding him up against the wall for better access. He grunted and thrust into Stiles’ warm body once more before continuing, “We wouldn’t be here if you hadn’t gone and gotten other people’s scents all over you.” Derek practically growled in Stiles’ ear, the hurt evident in his tone.

That might have been something Stiles should have thought about, because yeah, as soon as he turned up at the bar, guys and girls alike were grabbing his ass and wrapping their arms around him, offering to take him home. That was until a certain scowly-faced boyfriend had turned up and almost shifted in front of half the seedy population of Beacon Hills. Luckily, Stiles had pulled Derek away from the situation before any blood could be spilled, but once they were outside Derek couldn’t even bring himself to look at him. His wolf was completely confused about the way Stiles smelt and was desperate to rectify the situation as soon as possible. He had all but mounted him right there in the parking lot, ready to claim him as his own again. There was no escaping sex once Derek began to struggle from his hybrid form to his human form. It was a primal, carnal need for Derek’s were to scent and mark and claim and Stiles couldn’t begrudge that of him—in all honesty, he didn't want to.

“You know I didn’t come here to pick up—“ Stiles began but was cut off by a loud growl from the werewolf fucking him. Stiles instead wrapped his arms tighter around the firm body in front of him, which was slamming into him now and Derek was pretty much panting into Stiles’ ear with the effort.

“I know,” Derek growled and then huffed, softening his movements and pressing his lips to Stiles neck, inhaling the base scent of Stiles. “I know,” he repeated, his voice soft and loving. “I can just smell them all over you and it’s driving me crazy.”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Stiles repeated quietly to himself, to Derek, he doesn’t know anymore. His brain was scrambled, confusing his feelings of lust and guilt, all he really knew was that he needed Derek to keep fucking into him. Stiles hands gripped tighter on Derek’s leather jacket and he nuzzled his face into the side of Derek’s, feeling the delicious scrape of stubble against his skin. “I love you,” Stiles murmured, his lips pressing against Derek’s hair.

The older man’s grip tightened on Stiles’ slim, pale hips at the admission and his thrusts picked up pace, becoming harder and faster. “God Stiles, I love you so much.” Derek kissed the juncture between Stiles’ neck and shoulder before scraping his teeth along the pale flesh. The feeling made Stiles whimper, almost crying out in need, but he clamped his mouth shut, trying to stop any bystanders from investigating the conspicuous sounds coming from the dark alley.

Suddenly, Stiles felt the sharp pressure of teeth against his skin and tried to swallow down a moan. This meant Derek was close. He was close and he was going to claim Stiles all over again. “Go on Derek, do it, bite me,” Stiles mumbled, unable to contain the whine that escaped his lips at the thought.

Derek snarled before pulling back slightly and finally burying his human teeth into Stiles’ neck.

“Oh God,” Stiles cried out as he came untouched in white stripes all over Derek’s black t-shirt.

Stiles’ ass clenched around Derek’s dick as he came and Derek couldn’t hold on any longer, releasing his come deep inside his boyfriend. His teeth were still nipping at the pale skin and once he was finished Derek kept his cock buried deep inside the other man for as long as he could manage.

Unable to do much else after such an intense orgasm, Stiles had gone limp, but Derek continued to nuzzle at Stiles’ neck and soon began to rub the younger boy’s abused hips in a soothing manner. “You smell like sex and me,” Derek commented inhaling Stiles’ scent deeply. “It’s intoxicating.”

This made Stiles chuckle. “Well, I’m sure you might be up for round two, but I could use some sleep. In the morning?” The promise of sex made Derek groan once more as he finally pulled himself out of his boyfriend, his limp dick spent and oversensitive.

“Definitely,” Derek promised, pressing one more kiss to his boyfriend’s neck before stepping away and placing Stiles back down on the ground. Then he began to quickly redress and swiped Stiles’ come from his own t-shirt before licking it from his fingers whilst Stiles remained completely unaware of this.

“Woah, I can’t feel my legs,” Stiles complained as he staggered back, trying to tuck his dick back into his pants and failing miserably.

“Good,” Derek growled, crowding into Stiles’ personal space once more. “I hope you can’t walk for days,” Derek uttered in a low voice, raising an eyebrow and smiling.

“If that’s true, then you’ll just have to carry me everywhere,” Stiles retorted, staring back into Derek’s eyes, unwilling to back down.

“I can live with that,” Derek answered easily before bending his knees and lifting his boyfriend, shoving him up and over his shoulder.

“Derek, what are you—AH!” Stiles began as he was hoisted over Derek’s shoulder and found his gaze level with Derek’s denim-clad ass. “Not that this isn’t a welcome and familiar sight!” Stiles exclaimed, slapping his boyfriend’s ass playful.

“Watch it now or I’ll drop you.”

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“Keep on going and you’ll find out.”

Riskily, Stiles smacked Derek’s ass once more, before immediately feeling Derek’s grip loosen. “No Derek don’t!” Stiles squealed.

“That’s what I thought,” Derek commented and Stiles could hear the smirk on his face, even if he couldn’t see it.

“Asshole.”

“You love it.” 

**Author's Note:**

> FInd my tumblr here: https://victurius.tumblr.com/


End file.
